


Knocked Up

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Rule 63, Short One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Wanda Kovacs has a hard time with family, but Dani and Laurie are keeping her.





	

Dani sighs, and gathers her patience yet again as she approaches her partner, who is sitting balled up on the couch in one of Laurie's shirts. "Wanda, honey..."

"Not pregnant." She says, like that will make it so.

"Wanda..."

"NOT. PREGNANT."

"Look, I know it's a lot to deal with right now..." Dani sighs as Wanda has another silent, ferocious meltdown. "Honey, you're not alone."

"...What."

"Well, Laurie and I will look after you and support you with whatever you want to do. ...And I'm pregnant too."

Wanda twitches, stares, and then runs up to her room so fast Dani can barely keep up. Neither of them is showing yet, the future only taking shape in little blue crosses, so they're at full speed. "Wanda!" Dani barks at the top of the stairs, "What the hell?!"

And there goes Wanda, cramming a few things into a sack and muttering about whores and bigamy and shameful things children shouldn't see and Dani doesn't know whether to slap her or hug her. She opts for the second option, since it doubles as keeping Wanda here, every precious suspension bridge tense inch of her. "You are not leaving us. Especially not now."

"Can't do anything else." She whimpers, clinging helplessly to Dani.

"Yes you can. You can stay with us and let us look after you." She kisses Wanda's forehead, and sweeps tears off her red eyelashes. "And whether you want to have it or not--"

"No abortion."

"It'll mean a lot of changes, Wanda."

"...No abortion." She gives Dani an injured look. "Want one." She accuses.

"Well. Maybe. Shit, I don't even know. I'm fucking terrified and I'd really appreciate not having to chain you to the damn radiator when I need you so badly!" It comes out sharper than she wants it to, and suddenly she's crying, because she doesn't know what she's going to do or what will happen to Nite Owl or Rorschach. Wanda holds on tightly, and they're quiet for a long time.

"Won't leave you." Wanda finally says, and Dani lets out a watery laugh. "But no abortion."

"I... it's part of what we have together, you know? I don't know if I'd make a good mother, but..."

"Will be a good mother, Danielle." Wanda says quietly. "I'm the one who won't."

"Shut up. Just shut your self-hating trap and come back downstairs with me for pie."

Laurie comes home to find them both snuggled under an enormous blanket, all the french silk pie vanished into the aether. "Uh... You guys okay?"

They look at each other, then at Laurie, standing there years too young for them both, leather jacket slung over one shoulder. "May want to sit down." Wanda says.

A minute and a half later, Dani is doing her best not to laugh as she settles Laurie's head between his knees to keep him from actually fainting dead away. "Oh shit." He wheezes, high and scared.

"Aren't you glad Wanda told you to sit down?"

"Guys, I am so, so sorry."

"Regretting us now?" Wanda growls.

"Hell no, I just... I've put you in an awful position, and you know I'll be a rotten father."

"Know what not to do." Wanda points out, slightly mollified.


End file.
